Relax, Dude
by Roxxi-koiboto
Summary: It's been a week since the Titans have had an emergency call, and Robin's inability to relax leads the rest of the titans to lock him in the tower. With the rest of the titans gone, Beast Boy sees this as the perfect opportunity to get some one on one time with the boy wonder. One-shot. Robin x Beast Boy. A yaoi twist on the teen titans go episode "Dude, Relax."


**A/N: Hi guys, I just made this after taking a very prolonged break from writing anything, so please feel free to whip me back into shape :D As always, I do not own Teen Titans Go! Or anything affiliated with it, this is just a written record of what my brain was thinking as the episode aired. Enjoy!**

I took a sip of my soda, waiting for the elevator to reach the main room. Yeah, I know it's sort of wrong how I just replace myself with an animal during battle, but come on! The city needs saving all the time! Can't a guy just relax for a few? Besides, Robin is home…and since Starfire isn't, maybe he'll actually talk to me for once. I bitterly took another sip, letting the fizz tickle the inside of my mouth, lightening my mood.

Maybe if I could just have a few minutes with him, I could finally tell him the truth.

Ugh, the truth. Why does it have to sound like such a bad thing? The truth is-

"Beast Boy! What're you doing here? I thought you were at the battle."

I paused, blankly staring at the boy wonder. _'Focus, dude!'_

"Oh…right. Forgot you were home, dude. I was just going to hang out here today." Slinking over the couch, I watched his perplexed face as he was trying to solve the mystery of how I could be in two places at once. It was cute, but honestly I'm surprised he never caught on sooner…it was kind of obvious.

"But I-I just saw you there?" I grinned with pride.

"Sometimes I replace myself with an animal I painted green." I chuckled a bit. Well, it needed to stop sooner or later anyways.

Robin looked lost in thought a bit, but then furrowed his brows with anger, narrowing his mask into a glare. I swear, I don't even know why he wears that thing, it's not hard to tell what he's thinking or feeling, it's all in his body language anyways. Robin masks his appearance, but he's never been able to mask his emotions, not from me anyways…

"-figure out a way to remove this collar and get back out there." I took another lazy sip of soda.

"Or-" I said with full intentions, "You could just relax." Robin appeared to disagree, shocking himself slightly.

"I just can't for some reason…" I slid my way over the back of the couch, sprawling out seductively, hoping for him to start piecing together our situation. "-It's so easy for everyone else to just chill out, I've tried but it just doesn't happen. I don't even know where to start!"

I smirked a bit, but feigned worry for him, hoping that maybe we could make some progress with our relationship today. Maybe, just maybe I'll be able to tell him! I sprawled on my belly, kicking my legs back and forth in anticipation. "Woah…you're more uptight than I thought, dude! Just think of nothing and no one." He sat beside me and my blood heated a bit with his closeness, we haven't been able to talk like this for a while. It furthered my determination. "Ignore all outside distractions…here's your test: for the rest of the day, no communicator." I held back a grin, I can do this!

"No communicator" he sighed a bit. "…No problem."

I patted his shoulder, breaking the barrier of touch.

"That's a start, now stand up." He stood, time to get serious. I looked to his butt print. Oh god, that perfectly sculpted..._'Now's not the time for distractions!' _"Look at it…" I tsked, enjoying myself, "You barely even left a butt print on the couch. In order to truly relax, you've got to learn to be one with the couch."

Now I had him questioning. "Be one…with the couch?"

I sighed, trying to think of my next move. "Just follow the master." I closed my eyes and started to moan, trying to sound as seductive as I possibly could. I heard an audible gasp, and through half-lidded eyes I could see him tense. _'I hope this works…'_

"Okay- i-is there like a specific way I should hum…like in a minor key?" he started to hum a ridiculous tune. _'You CAN'T be serious!'_ I opened one eye in annoyance. "Or should I go with a major?" _'He IS serious!' _I opened both eyes, frustrated with his lack of realization "– Or maybe-!"

I kissed him. A quick, hard kiss to shut him up and make him realize my intentions, and pulling back, he looked shocked.

"Beast Boy-"

But I wouldn't let him finish, this is my only chance, and I really need to convince him I know what I'm doing! Leaning forward on my tiptoes again, I slowly touched his lips again, trying for a more gentle and passionate approach. Slowly, I weaved my hands into his soft hair, moving my mouth in moderation against his. He wasn't pushing me away….but he wasn't responding either.

I slowly pulled back, leaning the farthest distance away I could until I opened my eyes. But even then, I couldn't bear to look at his face. I paled shamefully….what the hell was I thinking!? He likes Starfire…why couldn't I just tell him about my petty crush instead of- of this! I was ashamed, my stomach full of dread. I had half a nerve to turn into the smallest insect I could to escape out of there…but I did this and I needed to own up to it.

I looked up into his blank mask, quite possibly the only time he wasn't sharing his emotion. Opening my mouth…I did the only thing I could think of. "Uh…it'll help you relax…" Did I really just say that!? I mean, I couldn't apologize or beg for forgiveness or-or anything else!?

Robin started to animate again, and I prepared myself for a slap. It's what I deserved for my behavior. "Yeah…it might just." Robin said, his voice deeper than his usual excited tone. I widened my eyes in disbelief. Leaning down, Robin placed his lips against mine and I gasped a bit at his suddenness.

'_Is….Is this happening? Tell me this isn't a dream!' _Gradually, we sank back onto the couch, his body laying comfortably on mine. I still couldn't feel all of his weight, but it was a start. Deepening the kiss, I slowly slid my tongue against his bottom lip, taking the smooth skin between my teeth and softly tugging on it. _'That's probably the only soft place left on him,'_ I pondered quietly. He moaned in pleasure and relaxed more of his weight on my body. I went back to kissing him, tangling my left hand in his hair while caressing his shoulder blades with the other. Opening my eyes slowly, his stupid mask was scrunched up above me. I moved my hand down to displace it, gliding over his handsome cheek structure, and touched the edge with my finger.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! A buzz sounded from the other side of the couch. In a panic, Robin leaned up, gazing at the object with lust. _'Yeah, if only he'd look at me that way…'_

I could tell he had full intention of answering it, and angrily I snatched his arm. "Dude! What're you doing?" Can't he just ever pay attention to me!?

He looked down at me seriously. "What if it's an emergency?" It buzzed again, and he looked nervous not to answer it.

Whatever, like I cared anymore. "Fine. Go answer it." I said in annoyance, sitting up slightly and leaning on my elbow.

"It'll be quick…"

That made me angry. So what, everyone else is just SO much more important right now? He'll just be two seconds to answer this call and expect me to wait for him to continue our make out session!? As if! "I knew you couldn't relax for even ONE afternoon. Guess we finally found something I'm better at than you." I scoffed, dejected.

Jeez, if he hadn't caught on already, maybe he never will. Why'd it always have to take a competition for him to take me seriously? I don't even want to look at him right now. Trying to remove my legs from under his weight, I stared at him angrily. "Dude, if you're going to answer it, then just-!" My head slammed softly into the plushness of the couch, cushioned by one of Robin's hand, which held me tight to his Robin's strong lips. With determination, he allowed all of his weight to rest on me, successfully pinning my body in place. I could feel his other arm snake under the small of my back. I responded quickly, desperate to close the space that didn't exist between our mouths.

Pulling back, he huffed heavily, my actions mimicking his as I stared questioningly into his mask. I reached my hand up again, and Robin allowed me to remove it. Suddenly I was lost, swimming deep into a dark blue ocean, rippling with heavy tides. It possessed and caressed me, my face flushed with wonder- his eyes were unlike any I'd ever experienced.

"Beast Boy," he said huskily, and I could feel my body tense and shift. I moved my head closer to him, drinking in his scent. Musky and elemental. "I'm sorry, I'll try to relax." But there was a depth to his voice, like he finally understood.

Could he?

I leaned up and kissed him, a way of recognizing his apology, but also I just wanted this to continue. I wanted him to finally realize just how deep my feelings for him run. I wanted him to understand. I felt his soft, wet tongue trace my lips and I opened my mouth, allowing a deepening connection. I could feel him moving inside of me, and I met his tongue with mine, twisting and pressing against each other in a rhythmic, intimate dance. Slowly, we pulled apart for air, eyes clouded over with passion. We were on the verge of something more, something wonderful. I breathed his air, and he rubbed his gloved hand over my cheek.

Smiling, I leaned into his touch, enjoying the affection. It'd been so long since someone offered to pet me at the tower, and I'd never thought it'd voluntarily come from Robin. It was so pleasant, I almost wanted to cry. I looked to Robin's eyes, holding his hand in mine and decided now was the time.

"Robin. I have to tell you something," I gulped, that nervous feeling weighing heavily on my stomach again, as if the past few minutes didn't even exist. He looked to my eyes patiently, and I almost got lost in those oceanic orbs again. "I've really missed talking with you lately." I looked away from his gaze, finding it easier to think. "You're always so busy or speaking with the rest of the titans….I really miss you."

I stared back up at him shyly, his eyes reflecting a sort of sorrow and responsibility. "Robin, I care a lot about you." I pleaded that he understood what I meant, because I don't think I could handle his daunting silence anymore or stand to try to explain my feelings.

Finally, his eyes softened. He opened his mouth to speak, but just then, the communicator went off again. He and I looked to it, and he picked it up, looking at the flashing emergency lights. I was almost accepting of this interruption, but he tossed it over his shoulder. I stared at him with disbelief.

"Sorry," he shook his head, "it's my day off."


End file.
